


The (Not So) Typical First Date

by BiscuitsAndDiscontent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Cursing, This is South Italy/Romano What do You Want me to Do, Tumblr Prompt, What Am I Saying There's Hella Cursing, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitsAndDiscontent/pseuds/BiscuitsAndDiscontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino only wanted to have a nice date with his boyfriend. But his (Soon to be) ex-boyfriend is a douche-bag and thus he is stuck. Alone. At a restaurant. With people giving him pity gazes. That is, until a (very cute) man he's never seen before comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not So) Typical First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahah look another tumblr inspired work isn't it great. Yeah. Okay so I saw this prompt today and I wanted to write something Hetalia related but I couldn't figure out which pairing. And then I remembered the fantastic pairing that is Spain and Romano/South Italy. I hope I still remember how to write their characters. (.-.) No clue if anyone's done this already, but hey. Ima do it anyway.

Lovino’s head was propped up only by his arm, a hand beneath his chin, his hazel eyes glassy and staring at a wood paneled wall. The sounds of clinking silverware, southing background music, and soft chattering by the other customers made for a pleasant aura in the restaurant.   
  
Lovino, however, wanted to slam his head down upon the dinner table and possibly receive a head injury so terrible that he would die. Okay, maybe he didn’t want such a dire situation to occur, but he did wish that everyone would stop staring at his lonely figure in the middle of this damned restaurant.

Those bastards had no idea how Lovino felt and if they didn’t stop staring he would stand up and shout at those stupid assholes to stop giving him so much damn pity. Of course, Lovino wouldn’t actually do this. He was far too shy. But the thought of screeching at every patron in the restaurant was amusing.   
  
He was day dreaming of this when the waiter, a man with sky blue eyes, long blond hair tied in a pony tail, and a kind face came to check on him for the third time that evening. “ _Monsieur_ , is there anything you’d like to order yet?” The French lilt of his accent and his soft words brought Lovino out of his musings.   
  
Lovino scowled. With his most polite tone—not that he was very polite to begin with—he said to the waiter, “No, I’m perfectly fine. My boyfriend will be here any second.”    
  
Of course, Lovino’s boyfriend would _not_ be there any second. Lovino had been telling himself this for the past half hour and it never came to fruition, no matter how hard he willed it into existence. Lovino continued to sit there as half an hour became an hour, and then an hour became two hours.   
  
He could not go home. If Lovino went home, his douche-bag (and now soon to be) Ex-boyfriend would win.  He was determined to stay and wait for the bastard just so he could tear him a new one. Before he could even start daydreaming about that scenario, however, a man he had never seen before walked up to him, smiling broadly and giving him a small peck on the cheek as a greeting.    
  
With a Spanish accent, he somewhat loudly proclaimed, “ _Hola_ , _mi amor_! I’m so, so, sorry! Traffic was absolute murder!” Still smiling, the strange Spaniard leaned in and whispered in Lovino’s ear, “I’m Antonio. Just play along, please? Whoever didn’t show up is a dick. I’ll give you the dinner you deserve.”  
  
Lovino’s face had turned so red at the sight of the man that his cheeks appeared to be the color of an overly ripe tomato. He nodded in agreement with the Spaniard, even though this occurrence was so odd and miraculous he almost thought he was dreaming. It took a self-induced bite to the lip that began bleeding a moment after it occurred for Lovino to realize that he was not, in fact, dreaming.   
  
Antonio chuckled at Lovino’s reaction, took a napkin from the table, and pressed it to Lovino’s lip. “Please be more careful, _amor_. Your lips are too beautiful to be marred by such a careless injury.”   
  
Lovino almost yelped in surprise. Goddamn, this man was just too smooth!   


Antonio sat in front of Lovino and smiled genuinely. He mouthed to Lovino from across the table, “What’s your name?” Lovino answered without hesitation, much to his own surprise, and cursed himself after. “My name is Lovino,” he mouthed back.   
  
Antonio nodded and looked down at the menu before him. “So what looks good to you, Lovi?” Lovino’s cheeks, which had gone back to their normal color, once again flared up. Lovino glared at him and sighed. “How many times have I told you, bastard? It’s Lovino! Not Lovi!” Antonio’s subsequent smirk made Lovino narrow his eyes.   
  
“But Lovi’s just so cute!”   
  
Lovino rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you Spanish bastard.”   
  
Lovino was simply grateful that the other customers had stopped staring at him. If anything, they now stared at the monumentally attractive Spaniard seated before Lovino, which, if he was honest, made him a little jealous. The French waiter from before approached once more, a relieved smile at his lips. “Ah, now that your companion is here, _Monsieur_ , what would you like to order?”  
  
Antonio ordered first and then Lovino. Soon the menus were gone and the pair began to simply talk. Before Lovino knew it, he was completely head over heels for this man who had just a few minutes before been a stranger. He would not admit that out loud, however.   
  
“So where do you work?” Antonio asked him about half way through their dinner. “An office,” Lovino answered, frowning and biting his lip gently again. Antonio and his broad grin persisted. “Which office?”   
  
“The one downtown.”   
  
“There’s a lot of offices downtown, Lovi.” His voice had a sing song tone to it and it pissed Lovino off just the slightest bit.   
  
“Ah, well, you’ll have to guess, then.”  Lovino crossed his arms in what he thought would be victory. Antonio frowned in such a melancholy way, however, that Lovino instantly regretted giving such half-assed answers. It felt as though he had kicked an adorable puppy. Antonio sighed, “I only wanted to know so I could come by and say hello sometimes.”   
  
Lovino’s face flushed once more. “W-Well, I work for the Jones Law Firm. My boss is a dumbass but the job pays well.” Antonio smiled again and Lovino felt relieved for some reason he could not discern. Had the kicked puppy look really bothered him that much?   
  
Before Lovino could give himself an answer, Antonio was speaking again.  “Oh, I know that place! I work at a café near there. You should come by sometime. Cute Italian guys get their first coffee free,” Antonio said with a wink and a mischievous grin.   
  
Lovino almost fell over. What in the world had he ever done to deserve these torturous yet wonderful flirtations from this handsome Spaniard?   
  
Lovino nodded and crossed his arms. “Maybe I’ll go in one day, “ Lovino said with a huff.  Antonio smiled. The dinner continued on in a bantering fashion with both of them speaking; although, Lovino listened more than he spoke. He learned that Antonio was quite the chatter box.   
  
Somehow, though, the talking really didn’t bother him as much as he thought it might. He enjoyed hearing that Spanish lilt on every word the man said. It made him want to swoon. Once again, though, he’d never say that out loud.   
  
All too soon, they had finished both dinner and desert, and were standing to leave. Antonio paid for everything, just as he had promised earlier. As they left, Antonio took Lovino’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Lovino blushed once more. He wondered why his ex-boyfriend had never been able to get to him like this.  
  
 Maybe it was because this Spaniard was ten times more charming and less of a bastard.   
  
Outside the restaurant, Antonio scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. “Hey, um, this started off as me just wanting to help you, but you’re, uh, actually really cute and, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again sometime?”   
  
Lovino’s eyes widen. “Eh? What’re you saying, you cheeky bastard?” Antonio laughed.  
  
 “I’m saying that you’re actually really cute and that even though this was a weird first date, I think we should go on another one, _amor_.” Lovino’s jaw went slack and he began to stutter, his cheeks slowly reddening once more. God almighty above! How many times would he blush that night? He spoke slowly and with an angry sort of awe in his voice.   
  
“So… So you’re saying… You, a fine Spanish man, who could probably have his choice of women or men or both… You, a bastard who noticed me alone and decided to pay for my dinner and make me have a hell of a lot of fun… You’re saying that you actually like me? What the hell? Of course I’ll go out again with you, asshole! This has been one of the best nights in a long ass time! You’re fucking stupid, aren’t you?”   
  
Antonio stared at Lovino for a moment and then burst out laughing. Lovino’s face flushed. “I didn’t say anything funny, you bastard! I’m totally serious! It’s a ridiculous question for you to ask if I want to see your stupid ass again!” Lovino stepped closer to Antonio, huffing and frowning, and handed him a piece of paper.   
  
Antonio slowly stopped laughing and looked at it. “It’s my number,” Lovino explain, his voice softer and with more of a pouty tone. “Call me when you’re free. Or just come around to the stupid law firm, I don’t care. My dumbass boss is really into love stories and cute shit so he’ll probably let me go on a date with you even if it’s during work.”   
  
It was now Antonio’s turn to be amazed. His emerald green eyes were wide, almost the size of dinner plates.   
  
 “I’ll see you later, shitty bastard,” Lovino mumbled, his face red. He leaned up and gave a quick peck on the lips to the Spaniard and then began walking home, his hands shoved deep into his pants’ pockets.  
  
He heard Antonio laugh gleefully, heard him jumping around, as he walked away and Lovino himself couldn’t help but smile slightly. “See you later, Lovi!” Antonio shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice, the smile on his face obvious from his tone of voice.  
  
“My name is Lovino, you shitty bastard!” Lovino shouted back, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
 He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, though, as he thought of seeing Antonio again. Antonio quickly put Lovino’s number in his own phone and began typing a message.   
  
“What a wonderful asshole,” Lovino thought to himself as he took out his cell phone and watched a text saying “ _Hola, amor!_ ” light up the screen.   
  
What a wonderful, miraculous, handsome asshole, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> NO CHANCE NO WAY I WON'T SAY IT NO NO 
> 
> you swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh
> 
> IT'S TOO CLICHE I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOOOOOOVE


End file.
